


Letters to America (Teaser)

by ddpeanut



Series: Lost Letters [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpeanut/pseuds/ddpeanut
Summary: Just a VERY short teaser to let you guys know that I'm working on the sequel to The End of an Era!





	

You were a brave soldier -Germany

We should have talked more, but I hope we will again someday –Italy

I still thought of you like a little brother –France

You were the only one who could match me -Russia

You were my first real friend -Japan

I always admired you -Canada

You were everything to me, even if I never said it -England


End file.
